Dark army forum
In order to join the dark army there are some requirements you need to be older than the age of 8 you need to have minecraft xbox360 edition you need too fill out a contract here is the link to my youtube and facebook http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCx3aIsb18H4Adt2IBRe5kUg is youtube https://www.facebook.com/brandon.dizon.31 is facebook we train strictly and do not tolerate failure to abide by our rules we have 13 rules 1 no talking to the dark lord unless you request a talk by sending a message to the dark lord or nukemaster99 2 do NOT build anything unless the dark lord gives you permission or you give specific details about what your building is going to be 3 If you want to see the dark lord you must see a guard and ask to see him and he will escort you to the dark lord 4 after the dark army finishes a battle you must be there for his speech 5 if an enemy request to see the dark lord ask why and then take him to the palace guard and he will hand him over to me 6 keep all water away from the dark lord 7 do NOT place light near the dark lord he will put light where he wants it 8 Nukemaster99 is the second dark lord so treat him as you would treat the 1st dark lord with respect 9 if the dark lord requests you to do something you DO it 10 if the dark lord wants to speak to you, you speak with him 11 do NOT ask for a promotion the dark lord will give you one when you have given enough loyalty 12 you must NOT betray the dark lord 13 Show your loyalty by following orders people and ranks people who currently are in the dark army BioniCpr3dater9 original dark lord.... controls everything in tha dark army Tatianna Shaed Dark queen..... controls everything in the dark army Nukemaster99 2nd dark lord..... controls all except 1st dark lord Xxvip statusXx 2nd in command..... commander of most of the army calikid1217 2nd in command.... commander of most of the army ampleflunky95 warrior... elite fighter of the dark army jasonleejr servant ......under the age of ten but my cousin so untill 10 must do alot of work thornee carpenter.... build houses for dark army people. turt12s123... assassin,spy and executioner..... assassinates people i say and spies on a army for info Deadbob99... 2nd in command assassin The silent Killer himself Deadbob99 uses his stealth and quick thinking to slay anyone near him. zachstar02 guard..... guards the outside of the castle and defends what can be defended surfergurl4life guard guards the outside of the castle and defnds what needs defending platinumloki63 palace guard and assassin........... assassinates people and guards the palace of the dark lord ranks servant... you start out as a servant doing work and do good work by obeying carries out through the rest of the ranks officer..... you arrest those who are disobeying the dark lord's orders this carries out through the rest of the ranks guard..... you are now up to a guard you now defend the stronghold of the castle and everyone in there with the rest of the ranks soldier... you now have leather armor and an iron sword unless a battle or war comes. you fight off intru carpenter... you build what i instruct and make it look good u must be a good builder miner... you bring us materials from a mine that we can use spy... be stealthy give us info on another army that we can use against them assassin.. be stealthy assassinate people the dark lord needs you too. executioner..... you execute those who i say that needs to die sword trainer.. you train people how to use swords the best way bowman... you still can use a sword but the dark lord must help you how to shoot far range moving targets and fire at an enemy without missing palace guard.... you now have iron armor and an enchanted iron sword guard the palace and the dark lord's personal belongings you don't look or touch them general... you now have enchanted iron armor and a diamond sword you know control the people that are lower than you in the army captain... you control the general and more of the army to tell the army where to attack and where to stay blacksmith.....what the miner hands you leather stone gold diamond iron make swords and armor tool maker....... you must know what to create useful things for the dark army enchanter... you now can enchant weapons and armor but you must make good enchantments if you need help contact the dark lord 5th 4th 3rd command...... are for one person so be quick you controls almost everything see the dark lord to talk about it dark queen.......... you must be a female to be the dark queen you control everything like the dark lord these are ranks NOT for fun we try our best to be known and heard so Email me at bwhite2017@yahoo.com for any questions I LOOK FORWARD TOO SEEING YOU IN THE DARK ARMY